The College on Problems of Drug Dependence (CPDD) is the oldest standing scientific organization devoted to research on drug abuse. It will hold its 67th Annual Scientific Meeting at the Wyndham Palace Hotel in Orlando, Florida, from June 18 through June 23, 2005. For years 2006-2009, meetings will be in Scottsdale, Quebec, San Juan, and Orlando, respectively. The goal of the meeting is to bring together the outstanding scientists in the field of drug abuse to present their work and discuss the latest findings in all facets of the field including molecular biology, genetics, medicinal chemistry, pharmacology, behavior, neuroimmunology, treatment, prevention, and epidemiology. Papers include reports about all drug classes involved in drug abuse including opioids, cocaine, methamphetamine, cannabinoids, nicotine, inhalants, alcohol, sedative-hypnotics, hallucinogens, and club drugs. No other meeting covers the breadth of research in the drug abuse field. Several satellite meetings are held immediately before or after the CPDD meeting. There are 5 days of scientific sessions made up of volunteer oral presentations, poster sessions, 15-18 symposia, and 8-12 workshops. Special attention is given to the needs of women, young scientists, trainees, students, and underrepresented populations in drug abuse research in planning the program. There will be a good balance of all fields and topics representing the drug abuse research community. Final choices from the symposia submitted by scientists in the field are not made by the Program Committee of CPDD until the fall preceding the meeting. Symposia are solicited from all members and all interested scientists by calling for submissions on our Web site, in our Newsline publication, in our journal Drug and Alcohol Dependence, and in announcements sent by mail, e-mail and made at the annual meeting. Submitted abstracts are reviewed and divided into poster and oral sessions to insure a balance with the chosen symposia representative of the various research facets of the drug abuse and addiction field.